Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index - Tập 3 Mở đầu.
Mở đầu: Tại Tiểu Bang Thứ Năm Mươi. Crisis_of_Blue _Ocean. 'Phần 1' (Ngày 10 tháng 11-Oahu-Phòng Họp Báo –Trong một đoạn phim được ghi hình bởi một camera thế hệ mới có khả năng thu âm thanh chính xác) "Thời gian là vàng bạc, vì vậy hãy để phần chào hỏi ngắn lại. Tôi chắc quý bà, quý ông, và người quay phim trực tiếp ở đây không muốn bị vùi đầu trong những lời nói hoa mỹ và tôi tin chắc rằng người xem ở nhà luôn muốn một cái gì đó thú vị hơn." Ông ấy là một người đàn ông khoảng 40 tuổi.Với một chiếc mũi có khí chất mạnh mẽ đậm chất Latin có vẻ đáng sợ và hoang dã không thể tìm thấy ở bất cứ một tên tội phạm vị thành niên nào. Nằm dưới lớp da ngâm của ông ấy là nhưng cơ bắp rắn chắc hơn cả những vận động viên bình thường. Thật không may mắn khi ông ấy chả toát ra vẻ trí tuệ cho lắm, nhưng lỗi nằm ở người dân đã chọn ông ta. Ông ấy là Roberto Katze. Ông ấy là tổng thống của Hoa Kỳ và là người thứ ba gốc Tây Ban Nha nắm giữ vị trí này. Nếu bạn nhắc đến vấn đề đó thì ông ấy sẽ trả lời một cách trôi chảy rằng không có lý nào lấy làm tự hào vào những gì mà mình không bước chân đầu tiên vào và sau đó ông ấy sẽ chỉ ra rằng vị tổng thống đầu tiên đã bỏ học khi còn ở trung học. Ông ấy chính là loại người như vậy. Với bộ comple, cà vạt, giày da và mọi thứ khác ông ấy mặc đều lấy từ nhóm hỗ trợ, nhưng dường như ông ấy bị họ cưỡng ép mặc chúng hơn là những thứ ông ấy chọn theo ý mình.Ông ấy có một tài năng hiếm có trong khả năng che đậy lỗi lầm của mình với một cảm giác thân thiện để giữ ông ấy khỏi vẻ cẩu thả. ‘’ Và bây giờ hãy bắt đầu câu hỏi.Tôi đã gửi một công văn chính thức về kế hoạch trên địa chỉ 2 tiếng trước,nên đừng hỏi tôi những gì đã được trả lời .Lãng phí thời gian quý báu của chúng ta chỉ khiến các anh làm trò cười cho người xem’’ ‘’ Thưa Ngài Tổng Thống’’,một phóng viên giơ tay rồi nói:’’ Ông nói rằng những vòng vàng khổng lồ và khúc xương xuất hiện cuối thế chiến III đang được xử lý ở vùng biển gần Hawaii,nhưng tại sao chúng ta lại nhận những thứ vô dụng rác rưởi đó?’’ ‘’ Thật là một câu hỏi chán ngắt.Tôi đoán rằng tạp chí Condor có nhiều rắc rối hơn là sự sụt giảm người đọc’’ ‘’ Tại sao nó lại được thực hiện ở vùng biển của nước ta mà không phải là vùng biển quốc tế? Liệu có liên quan đến vấn đề chính trị nằm sau nó?’’ ‘’ Nó thật sự đơn giản hơn vậy nhiều’’ Vị tổng thống lắc ngón trỏ của mình một cách nhẹ nhàng.’’ Mỗi vật thể trên dài hàng chục mét.Nếu hàng tá chúng đổ xuống dưới biển nó sẽ gây ra sự thay đổi trong dòng chảy hải lưu.Sự Thay đổi ấy có thể gây hại đến hệ sinh thái biển và những nguồn cung cấp như sinh vật phù du hay là oxy và đó chính là vấn đề. "Chúng ta" tìm khắp các vùng biển trên thế giới và nơi thích hợp nhất chính là vùng biển gần Hawaii.Anh hiểu rồi chứ?’’ ‘’ Nhưng có vẻ ngư dân và những người lướt sóng đã lên tiếng để bày tỏ mối quan tâm của họ ‘’ Kết quả tính toán của Glamorous Devil sẽ được đưa đến họ. Đó chính là biệt danh của chiếc siêu máy tính đặt tại Florida trong trường hợp quí vị ở đây chưa biết.Nhưng mà từ những gì tôi nghe được chúng khiến tôi buồn ngủ sau khi nghe giải thích chỉ 20 phút.Nhưng đối với tôi thì họ sẽ tin vào kết quả của chúng ta thôi’’ ‘’ Một số ý kiến cho rằng chúng được đưa vào vùng biển của ta để có thể phục hồi và nghiên cứu một cách bí mật’’ ‘’Anh nên cẩn thận trong lời nói của mình.Ngài ‘’Phóng Viên’’ à. Đây là điều chưa xảy ra nên nó không hơn kém gì với một lời phỏng đoán.Và chính xác hơn đó là sự suy đoán của một số tổ chức chống chính phủ được truyền ra bởi cơ quan tình báo Đức …Whoops, đáng lẽ tôi không nên nêu tên quốc gia. Đúng ra tôi nên giữ sự bất đồng quan điểm với EU trong bí mật." Khi tổng thống thậm chí còn thè lưỡi trước ống kính camera,người phóng viên trẻ để tay anh ta xuống và lắc vai mình nhầm kiềm nén sự giận dữ của mình. Làm cho người khác ngã một ‘’vố đau’’ một cách bí mất là một phần công việc của ông ta,nhưng nó còn giống như một quà tặng của tổng thống dành cho anh ta.Ngài Tổng thống còn thậm chí chưa cho phép trò chơi được bắt đầu.Trong một cột in trên tờ báo London Ingod ông ấy được gọi là ‘’một chính trị gia kỳ quái’’người mà tang số phiếu bầu của mình bằng cách dùng những lời nói như thế. Một nữ phóng viên giơ tay: ‘’ Có vẻ như EU đang có kệ hoạch để xử lý những vòng vàng và khúc xương của họ ở Đại Tây Dương, nhưng họ không đủ nguồn vốn để giải quyết nó. Ông có bình luận gì về việc này? ‘’ Thôi nào!! Tôi là Tổng thống Mỹ nên hãy hỏi tôi những câu hỏi về Mỹ. Nó giống như đem người phụ nữ khác vào một cuộc vui giữa chừng.’’ ‘’Và nếu tôi ghi lại đó là bằng chứng của một cuộc quấy rối tình dục?’’ ‘’Khi mà tôi tán tỉnh một cô gái. Tôi sẽ cho cô ấy một trải nghiệm đáng nhớ đến nỗi mọi lời than phiền trước đây sẽ bay mất" Một vị phóng viên trung niên chen ngang cuộc phỏng vấn: ‘’ Quý Ông Scandal, nó nghe giống như ông quay trở về với lễ cầu hôn của mình vậy ông có định sẽ trở thành vị tổng thống độc thân đầu tiên? ‘’Nick Tôi không thể thay đổi cách sống của tôi.Hay có thể tôi sẻ trở thành vị tổng thống mỹ đầu tiên bị phá sản bởi tiền bồi thường li hôn. Nhưng ít nhất tôi phải có số phu nhân bằng với số tiểu bang hiện có để xảy ra chuyện đó. 'Phần 2' (Ngày 10 tháng 11-Oahu-Gần Phòng Họp Báo-Trong một đoạn phim ghi hình bởi camera của một du khách) "''Mẹ ơi ngài tổng thống đâu rồi?" ''"Mẹ nghĩ rằng chúng ta sẽ thấy thoáng qua ông ấy" Một cô bé tóc vàng khoảng 5 tuổi đang đứng ở giữa khung hình và giọng của một người mẹ có thể nghe thấy từ phía ngoài khung hình. Cô bé tóc vàng vẫy lá cờ nhỏ mang hình quốc kỳ mỹ. "Nếu con đứng đây liệu con có thể bắt tay ngài tổng thống không mẹ?" "Điều đó hơi khó khăn.An ninh được thắt chặt hơn bởi lo ngại những cuộc tấn công của khủng bố.Mẹ con chúng ta có thể không được phép tới gần được đoàn xe màu đen đằng kia." Câu trả lời của bà mẹ nghe có vẻ nghiêm khắc,nhưng đó là tình hình hiện tại.Nếu bà ấy không nói cho con gái của mình biết điều đó thì cô bé sẽ rời khỏi bà và xông vào đoàn xe. Do cuộc chiến tranh xảy ra gần đây an ninh được siết chặt đến mức không tưởng tượng được.Khi việc bảo vệ Tổng Thống được đặt lên hàng đầu họ sẽ không thương tiếc trấn áp cho dù đó là một cô bé 5 tuổi. Đó là nguyên nhân vì sao chỉ cần một đoạn phim ghi thoáng qua khuôn mặt của tổng thống quý giá đến mức đủ cho chúng ta tự hào với mọi người ở khu xóm. "Huh?" "Chuyện gì vậy Jenny" "Đó chính là tổng thống!! Là Ngài Tổng Thống!! Ông ấy đang đi về hướng này!!.Heyyyyy!! Đoạn phim thu từ chiếc camera lắc một cách đột ngột. Dù cho cô bé chỉ mới 5 tuổi nhưng nó đã thấy ông ấy trên mỗi bản tin buổi sáng.Bà mẹ đoán rằng cô bé đã nhầm ông với ai đó nhưng..... Đột nhiên đoạn phim bị rung lắc mạnh Khó có thế nhìn thấy những gì đang diễn ra từ đoạn phim. Nó đã bị một cái gì chộp lấy. Bà mẹ đã hướng ống kính về hướng con gái bà ta chỉ nhưng ai đó đã chộp chiếc camera từ tay bà Cũng như đoạn phim đã cho thấy tâm can bà ta đang giận sôi lên,tiếng người lớn nói chuyện có thể nghe từ bên ngoài khung hình. "kyahh! Tại.....sao?Ngài...Ngài...Ngài Tổng Thống?" Roberto Katze nói với một giọng điệu khác với trên TV :"Xin lỗi quý bà.Tôi sẽ mượn cái này một chút." "Thật đáng tiếc là tôi không mù quáng đến mức phải tán tỉnh các bà mẹ vì vậy tôi hi vọng chúng ta làm nó một cách nhanh gọn" "Chờ đã!! Sao ông lại ở đây?" "Ngài Tổng Thống con có thể bắt tay ngài được không?" Trong đoạn phim rung giật có thể thấy một người đàn ông gốc Tây Ban Nha cao lớn đang bắt tay một bàn tay bé nhỏ của bé gái và ông ta dùng bàn tay to lớn của mình để xoa đâu cô bé" "Khung hình được lấp đầy với khuôn mặt của ông ấy" Ông liếc nhìn xung quanh và nói nhanh "Mọi người có thể không tin tôi nhưng có một việc gì đó kỳ lạ đang diễn ra trong cơ quan đầu não của chính phủ.Về thông tin chi tiết thì vẫn chưa rõ ràng nhưng nó được gây ra bởi những nhân tố bên ngoài " "Những người cư xử hoàn toàn bình thường ngày hôm trước đột nhiên trở thành kẻ thù của nước Mỹ cứ như họ đang bị điều khiển bởi một kẻ nào đó " Dù lúc đầu họ có tốt thế nào đi nữa thì cũng không thể tránh được.Tôi không thể phủ nhận rằng khả năng đó sẽ xảy ra với tôi nếu tôi tiếp tục ở lại nhà Trắng.Như vậy tôi sẽ bảo đảm rằng không một ai biết tôi ở đâu trong một thời gian.Khi nói,tiếng thở gấp của ông ấy đã bị dội vào microphone bởi vì âm thanh nhiễu có thể trộn lẫn trong những khoảng thời gian không đồng nhất."Tôi xin nhắc lại tôi biến mất theo ý nguyện của mình.Tôi không bị bắt cóc bởi một thế lực nào cả.Tôi hi vọng những ai thấy đoạn phim này sẽ có hành động hợp lý.Từ bây giờ tôi sẽ hoạt động như là một thành viên của chính phủ Mỹ để giải quyết những mối nguy hại đang lớn dần trong chính đất nước này." Sau khi nói những câu đó, đoạn phim lắc mạnh.Dường như ông ta đã trả chiếc máy quay cho bà mẹ.Chiếc máy quay vẫn còn lung lay nhưng hiện tại nó đã cho thấy được toàn bộ người của tổng thống. Ông ấy một tay đang cầm một chiếc valy nhỏ và tay kia nhẹ nhàng gạt bỏ camera của những người quay phim về vị trí cũ. "Cô không cần phải báo cảnh sát nhưng tôi đoán nó sẽ có ích nếu cô làm thế,Lí do tôi để lời nhắn này là để mọi người có thể nghe thấy. Hai người nên tận hưởng thời gian của mình ở Hawaii." Ngài Tổng thống rời khỏi bà mẹ đang còn bối rối và chuyển hướng băng qua con đường đầy xe.Ngay sau đó tại lối ra phía sau của phòng họp báo mở ra và một đám người đàn ông mặc đồ đen bước ra cắt ngang ống kính. Người mẹ đang phấn khích cầm trên tay đoạn video quý giá: "Thật là tốt!! Nó không chỉ là một đoạn phim thoáng qua" "Có thể con sẽ cưới ông ấy!!" Những lời nói nguy hiểm của cô bé đã đưa bà mẹ bình tĩnh trở lại. 'Ghi chú' Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index